Goblet of Fire: A Different Kind Of Dark Lord
by Anonymius
Summary: Sequel to 'Chamber of Secrets: A Different Conclusion' and the third in the Tebadam Nargoa series. During his fourth year, Harry will come face to face with the dark wizard who tried to kill him thirteen years ago.
1. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

**I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related.**

* * *

It was summer time. Professor Trelawney was drinking tea in her tower. She was wondering what to set her next batch of students on. As she was thinking this, she felt herself have a dizzy spell. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. It was probably nothing, she thought. Probably just the heat. And so she continued to sip her tea.

If anyone had been in the room during her 'dizzy spell', they would have heard her say this:

_It will happen today. The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers, who fight over his kingdom. The weakest one shall be on the verge of being crushed by the others, and out of desperation shall flee to find his master. Today, before midnight, the servant, shall set out-to rejoin-his master…_


	2. Nargoapolis

**I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related.**

* * *

A century ago, there arose a dark wizard called Cain Eago, who opposed the ministry for its tyrannical ways and fought for the rights of many disenfranchised peoples. Early in his reign, Eago had a Wizarding city built as a refuge for all of those oppressed. The city, named Eagopolis, was the base of his operations. After his defeat, it was divided up amongst his sons, save one, Augustus, his favourite and the only one who was legitimate. Augustus was pushed out of the city, his palace, which was the second biggest structure after Eago's own Palace of Justice in the city and right next to Eago's, was destroyed. The other siblings fought for control, with many of the structures either being destroyed during the wars or falling in ruin out of neglect, including Eago's palace. About a century later, two highly gifted brothers, Adam and Michael, descendants of Augustus, invaded the city and, thanks to the Eago's staff which only Adam could wield and also gave him control over the city, established hegemony over the rest of the family. Eventually Adam, who renamed himself Tebadam Nargoa in order to separate himself from his heritage, grew stronger, and not only became sole master of the city but also tricked the other families into leaving the city, and once then, limited the entry to the city to only those of his own bloodline, thereby barring the other Eagoes from the city. Renaming the city Nargoapolis, Nargoa revolutionised the city. He had the other palaces destroyed, symbols of his related families' legacy, rebuilt a wall surrounding the main city courtyard, and refurbished the Palace of Justice, redesigning it to his own tastes. After his defeat, the citadel fell into the hands of his followers, who fought over the city in much the same way as Eago's children and their descendants. Twelve years later, one of Nargoa's followers, Samuel Theslug (Nicknamed Slimetrail due to his slug animagus form), was once at the point of being crushed by his rivals. Desperate, he fled the citadel to find the only person who could tip the scales in his favour…

Everyone was gathered at the dinner table. Everyone was nervously looking at their master, who was caressing a black orb beside him.

"Have all the arrangements been made, Professor?" Nargoa asked Felus Lecat.

"Yes, Sir. Everything is in order. Soon we shall have who we need, by before the school term starts everything will be in place."

"Good," Nargoa grinned. He studied his hand.

"Soon, within a year's time, I will have my own body back, and with it my full powers."

"Sir, if I may," Lecat asked, "Why the boy specifically? You could have anyone, your brother I thought-"

"No, it has to be Potter. No one else."

Nargoa looked up from the table and noticed that his servants were all shaking.

"Oh why is everyone so tense?" Nargoa asked, "Isn't this what everyone wanted? For me to come back and reunite everyone?"

He smiled again.

"Don't worry, my friends. Everyone will get their just desserts. But not at dessert."

Nargoa suddenly seemed troubled.

"What is it, my master?" Lecat asked.

Nargoa was tracing his finger along the top of his orb.

"There is someone here, who shouldn't be here. Someone who doesn't belong at this table. And I'd think we'd all agree that it is rude to barge in on someone's private dinner."

Nargoa looked straight at the intruder.

"Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry woke up with a start.

He had been dreaming about Nargoa, plotting something. He couldn't remember what he looked like, only how those black malicious eyes, which seemed somewhat familiar, were boring into his head. Harry could still remember that booming laughter as black lightning clouded his vision when he was only a year old.


	3. Flesh, Bone and Blood

**I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related.**

* * *

Harry's vision was blinded by pain even before his feet reached the ground. The force so strong that he buckled over, Harry suffered from pain from both his head and his leg. He did not know where he was, only that he was on grass.

"Who are you?"

Cedric's voice, a long distance away, sounded alarmed and even frightened. Harry had no idea what was going on. Then he heard another distant voice, one that was high and steely.

"_Fulgarsempra!_**"**

Harry heard what sounded like lightning shoot through the wind and hit its target beside him.

"Cedric!" Harry cried. There was no response. "Cedric!"

Turning to his left Harry opened his eyes, feeling as though they had been in water. Cedric was nowhere to be seen. Harry saw glimpses of gravestones, and an assortment of wizards encircling him. What looked like an iron statue flanked his left side. The same high voice that uttered the curse laughed.

"Cedric, Cedric!" it mocked, "Where are you, my love? Cedric is gone, Potter."

Harry turned around and his head exploded again. He had seen the glimpse of a short figure entirely clad in black robes, so that neither his hands nor his face could be seen. It looked hardly taller than a child.

"Seize him," the figure ordered.

Two hands that felt like they were made of steel clasped themselves around Harry's arms. They lifted him. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry could see that he was in a cemetery, with a group of about fifteen wizards forming a circle around him. There was no sign of Cedric.

"Prepare the cauldron, Slimetrail," the figure ordered.

A man as small as the robed figure dragged a cauldron too large for him across the cemetery.

"Where's Cedric?" Harry demanded again.

Walking to him, the robed man scooped some dust from the ground.

"Don't worry, Harry, Cedric is still with us," the figure assured him. He raised his hand and showed Harry the dust.

"Here he is."

It took a moment for Harry's brain to register what he was being told.

"No," he said.

It couldn't be true, it wasn't true. He must have escaped, Harry thought, but then realised that he couldn't have done…

"Is the cauldron ready, Slimetrail?"

"Almost, Boss!"

"Good."

The robed figure turned away from Harry. He brought up his wand and waved it forward as if it was tied to an invisible string.

"Come forward."

The two living statues that had seized Harry obeyed, their joints creaking the sound of iron. Harry looked up at his captors. They were completely made of steel, except their eyes, which looked as though they were rubies. They came to a halt just in front of the cauldron. The figure turned to look at Harry again. Grabbing the front of his hood, his pushed it away.

In a different situation, Harry would have burst out laughing. The creature's head resembled a duck's; it was round and yellow with a square orange bill. At the front of it sprouted several fangs at the corners, with the inner teeth being shorter than the outer ones. As it undressed, Harry could see that it was completely covered in yellow feathers, its wings that were shaped like arms were clawed, as were its orange webbed feet. It looked like something out of a cartoon brought to life. It waved its wand, which seemed just as unusually short as the creature itself. Harry had only ever seen one other wand so abnormally short, which was Professor Cessi's wand.

"Bring him a little lower."

The statues obeyed, pushing Harry down so that he was at eye-to-eye level with the anthropomorphic duck. It walked closer to him so that it's bill was only an inch away from Harry's mouth. Harry saw that its eyes were black, like Hagrid's except that instead of the warmth there was malice in those eyes. The duck smiled at him, showing a row of mortars in its bill

"Oh you may not think me scary, but don't judge on what you see," the creature told him, "I'll eat myself if you can find someone more terrible than me."

He rested his right hand on the statue holding Harry's left arm.

"You can keep your murderers, your thieves, your dark wizards. For I'm the Dark Lord of the century, I top them all."

Wait, Harry thought, he'd seen those eyes before. Those exact, same eyes, both their colour and their personality…

Four years ago, someone wanted to take the Philosopher's Stone, an object that would bring the user unlimited wealth and immortality. Harry, Ron and Hermione found out when the thief would try to take the stone, which was at Hogwarts, and tried to stop him. After passing a number of trials, Harry came to the last chamber with the mirror of Erised. The thief was there, but he was invisible, congratulating him for getting this far yet telling him that he was close to getting the stone. Harry asked him if he was Nargoa, to which he replied "I am. And I'm not." Harry never understood what the man meant. Harry then saw in the mirror that it was in his pocket, and the man saw it too, and ensnared Harry in some sort of electric rope. He tried to take the stone, but Harry grabbed his hand, which burnt with his touch. Then Professor Cessi and the other teachers came to Harry's rescue, and the mysterious thief escaped through the mirror by using some sort of spell to make himself pass through. Harry never saw the thief again.

"And even though you don't recognise me," The duck continued, "You will do."

"The cauldron is ready, Boss!"

"Excellent!"

He raised his wand and the statues lifted Harry up again. The little man walked forwards and picked up the creature's robes too.

"Oh and take my wand too, Slimetrail, and put it with my robes."

The man took the wand and hurried away. The duck walked towards the cauldron. He leapt up and grabbed the top of it. He turned again to look at Harry and smiled.

"I'm in a bit of a mood for a bird bath."

He threw himself in.

"Geronimo!"

He fell in with a splash. Harry heard something thud at the bottom of the cauldron. A pale, grim looking wizard in red and orange robes strode forward from the circle to the cauldron, his wand raised.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

The grave that was nearest to the cauldron cracked open, dust flying from it and into the cauldron. The grim looking wizard walked away. A long and crooked nosed wizard with a prominent chin, wild eyes and a large grin in white robes now walked forwards, dragging a struggling wizard in blue robes with him. Harry realised that it was Felus Lecat. The maniacal looking wizard looked rather delighted for some reason.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."

Drawing out a knife from his robes, the mad looking wizard raised it above the cauldron, holding Lecat's remaining flesh hand over the cauldron. Harry didn't think he looked willing at all. When it appeared that Lecat had accepted his fate, the wizard holding him, his creepy smile becoming even wider, brought down the knife. It cut through Lecat's wrist and the hand fell in with a plop. Lecat, now being released, screamed, his remaining hand clutching his stump. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and the wizard who had held him rejoined the circle. A black haired witch whose robes matched the colour of the shadows glided forward towards Harry, drawing out her own, long knife from the innards of her robes.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will ressurect your foe!" she screeched.

She drove the knife into Harry's stomach. He yelled. He could feel the foreign cold object being twisted into his stomach. When she pulled it out, Harry feared that he would die of blood loss, but then she waved her wand along where she had thrust the knife, and Harry's vision returned to him. Now gliding towards the cauldron, the witch raised the blood-covered knife above her head, as if about to perform a sacrifice. She plunged it into the depths of the cauldron. After leaving it in for a few seconds, the witch withdrew the knife and backed away from the cauldron.

"All hail Tebadam Nargoa," she cried, "Dark Lord and rightful emperor of the world."

The other wizards started chanting, "Hail! Hail!", bowing to the cauldron. Even Lecat struggled to get up, trying to chant "Hail! Hail!" while trying to stop himself hissing with pain, and backed away to join the other wizards. They chanted for half a minute. A tall figure roared as he burst out of the cauldron. The other wizards ceased their chant. Standing up straight, the figure was twice as tall as an ordinary man, his bottom half still concealed within the depths of the cauldron. His body was hairless and extremely white. Placing its fingers upon the edge of the cauldron, they were pointed and as long as sword blades. It looked down at Harry, who saw the most terrible face he had ever seen. Smooth, flat and featureless, there was a gaping hole where lips should have been, which was open and smiling at Harry. There were two holes in it that seemed to serve as nostrils. The only significant features of the face were the eyes; glowing red and diamond shaped. The figure got out of the cauldron. Moving in graceful fashion, it looked like a man who was stretched twice his size. It flexed its long fingers.

"**FETCH ME MY ROBES, SLIMETRAIL,**" The figure ordered, its voice deep and booming. Slimetrail dragged what looked like a mass of shadow. He dropped it at the figure's toeless feet. It grabbed most of the shadow, lifted it and threw the mass over its shoulders. It looked like a cloak, its top edged with horns as huge as elephant's tusks. The figure grabbed more of the mass and slipped it on his pale arm. He did the same with the other arm. Then he grabbed the remaining shadowy garment and pulled it over his head. He turned to look at Harry. The shadowy robes concealed his entire body, making him appear more sinister than ever. The only thing that remained visible were those glowing eyes.

Tebadam Nargoa had returned.


	4. Tebadam Nargoa

**I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related.**

* * *

_1st January, 2013_

Commentator: Ooooooooooooh. I don't feel well.

Professor: That's not surprising. The amount of alcohol you consumed last night and this morning would have killed a man. Or at least permanently damaged their liver and brain. You only have yourself to blame over how you're feeling.

Commentator: But I drank enough water before I went to bed, heck I drank an entire lake of water!

Professor: I know, but obviously the amount of alcohol you drank far exceeded the amount of water you drank.

Sammy: Here Boss! Have some milk!

(Passes the Commentator a glass of milk)

Commentator: Thanks Sam. Wait a minute, where did you even get this milk?

Sammy: Oh I got it from the milkmaids milking the cows here!

(The Commentator looks up to see eight milkmaids milking cows.)

Commentator: Where the heck did they come from? You know what, nevermind, let's just get on with the chapter!

* * *

Felus was wrenching in pain. He struggled to get out his wand and pointed it at his stump.

"**I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO HEAL YOURSELF,**" Nargoa replied coldly.

Lecat resisted.

"**STAND IN FORMATION.**"

His followers lined up. Nargoa glided up and down in front of them.

"**MY FRIENDS,**"He said, "**IT FEELS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY THAT WE WERE LIKE THIS, WITH YOU IN FRONT OF ME. WE STAND TOGETHER ONCE MORE!**"

Oh please, Harry pleaded, please let someone hear his loud, booming voice! Nargoa stopped in his tracks.

"**OR DO WE?**"

He continued gliding.

"**I GAVE ALL OF YOU POWER. I GAVE YOU A PLACE IN MY INNER CIRCLE, HOWEVER -**"

a long lightning bolt like a whip snaked out of his large hand.

"**NOT ONE OF YOU -**" He slashed at them with the whip, "**UNGRATEFUL SWINES,**" He whipped them again, "**EVER CAME TO LOOK FOR ME!**"

They all pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't.

"Master!" The white-robed wizard begged, "Forgive us! Forgive us all!"

Nargoa whipped him.

"**I DO NOT FORGIVE,**" Nargoa answered, "**AND I DO NOT FORGET!**"

"I came!" Slimetrail pleaded.

"**OUT OF SELFISHNESS, TO PROTECT YOUR OWN FILTH FROM THE OTHERS!**"

He stopped.

"**NEVERTHELESS,**" He admitted, studying his sword-like fingers "**IT IS TRUE THAT I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN RESTORED TO MY CURRENT SELF WITHOUT YOUR ASSISTANCE. YOU HAVE BEEN HELPFUL, REGARDLESS OF YOUR MOTIVE. COME TO MY SIDE.**"

Slimetrail crawled over to Nargoa, and grabbed the ends of his cloak. Nargoa whipped the others again.

"**I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW AND RID MYSELF OF ALL OF YOU FOREVER. NEVERTHELESS, I'LL ADMIT THAT I AM FOND OF YOU, AND WOULDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER WIZARD SERVING ME. SO I SHALL FORGIVE YOU, THIS ONCE. BUT BETRAY ME AGAIN AND NONE OF YOU WILL KNOW THE FEELING OF LIVING AGAIN.**"

All of the Nargoans now started to crawl towards Nargoa.

"**NOT YOU, LECAT**," said Nargoa, pointing at Lecat, "**YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE.**"

All the Nargoans now started kissing the ends of Nargoa's Cloak.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW.**"

They all dispersed, and got up. Nargoa glided towards the still wrenching Lecat.

"**OF ALL WHO HAVE BETRAYED ME, YOURS IS THE WORST. YOU WERE MY RIGHT HAND MAN.**"

"I thought I was your right hand man?" A giant man wearing a brown robe protested. Nargoa slashed back without looking, the lightning whip catching the wizard in the eye. He fell down as he yelped, clutching his head. Nargoa did not give him a moment's look, eyes still looking down at Lecat.

"**AND IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT BY TURNING AGAINST ME YOU HAVE NOW LOST YOUR OWN RIGHT HAND, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?**"

Lecat was shaking his head vehemently, as if agreeing with him would lead to absolution. Nargoa had now bent so low that his face was only a few inches away from Lecat.

"**YOU WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME, WON'T YOU FELUS?**"

Lecat nodded his head.

"Yes Sir!"

He gulped.

"Of course!"

"**GLAD TO HEAR IT.**"

Nargoa straightened now.

"**YOU MAY HEAL YOURSELF NOW.**"

Lecat struggled to take out his wand and point it at his stump. A second, identical silver hand appeared. He seemed at ease now. Nargoa now glided back towards Harry.

"**YOU HAVE HEARD HOW THIS BOY HAS BEEN CALLED MY DOWNFALL. LET ME ASSURE YOU THAT THE ONLY REASON THIS BOY SURVIVED WAS BECAUSE HIS MOTHER GAVE HER LIFE TO PROTECT HIM, AND HER LOVE SERVED AS A SHIELD, WHICH DEFLECTED MY ATTACK RIGHT BACK AT ME. I COULD NO LONGER TOUCH HIM. BUT NOW HARRY,**"

Nargoa pulled off the silk-like glove covering his left hand, flexing those long white fingers.

"**I CAN TOUCH YOU NOW.**"

He stroke Harry's cheek. He glided away from Harry.

"**NOW YOU WILL SEE THAT THIS BOY IS NO THREAT TO ME, AND ONCE I HAVE KILLED HIM IN FAIR COMBAT, THERE WILL BE NO QUESTIONING WHO IS STRONGER."**

Nargoa waved his wand across. The statues let go of Harry. He fell into the cold, wet ground.

"**NOW ****GIVE HIM BACK HIS WAND, SLIMETRAIL.**"

Harry felt his wand being pushed into his hand. Nargoa glided towards him.

"**I ASSUME THAT DARREN HAS TRAINED YOU IN THE ART OF DUELLING?**" He asked, "**WELL THEN, DID HE INFORM YOU THAT OPPONENTS MUST BOW FIRST?**"

Harry had managed to get up, but he refused to play Nargoa's game.

"**BY THE END OF THIS BATTLE, YOU WILL BOW TO ME, HARRY POTTER. NOW THEN, SHOW ME WHAT DARREN HAS TAUGHT YOU.**"

Harry did nothing. Nargoa's glowing eyes narrowed.

"**IF YOU WILL NOT MAKE THE FIRST MOVE, POTTER, THEN I WILL****. FULGAR-!**"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted instinctively. Nargoa countered the spell.

"**A DISARMING** **SPELL!**" Nargoa laughed, "**YES, WE MIGHT AS WELL START OFF WITH THE BASICS!**"

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted. A lightning wall appeared out of nowhere to take the blast.

"**THAT'S BETTER, HARRY!**"

Harry tried shouting a load of different spells, but nothing penetrated the shield.

"**IS ****THAT ALL? HOW DISAPPOINTING****. MY**** TURN****. FULGARSEMPRA**!"

A black lightning bolt shot from his wand passed through the barrier and hit Harry. The pain was so bad that he keeled over. Nargoa laughed.

"**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY BOW TO ME!**"

Harry was flung across the cemetery. He rolled several times once hitting the ground. He quickly tried to get up, scrambling for his wand.

"**YOU'D BETTER KEEP YOUR EYE ON YOUR OPPONENT, HARRY!**"

By the time Harry looked up, Nargoa had vanished. He looked around, holding up his wand. Where was he? His followers were laughing.

"**YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THEY'LL TURN UP.**"

Harry spun around. Nargoa grabbed him and hurled him through the air. Harry flew through the air helplessly before smashing into a gravestone. His back felt like it was broken. As he struggled to get up, he thought he had just coughed up blood.

"**TELL ME HARRY, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN 'RETURN OF THE JEDI'?**"

Harry looked up in disbelief. He thought this was hardly the time to discuss Muggle films.

"**NO? OH YOU POOR DEPRAVED CHILD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MISSED! NOT AS BAD AS SOME PEOPLE MAKE IT OUT TO BE, WELL ANYWAY,**" He raised his wand, "**IF YOU HAD WATCHED IT, YOU MIGHT FIND THIS NEXT SCENE RATHER - FAMILIAR.**"

Black lightning emanated from the wand and struck Harry. He writhed in pain as every part of his body felt like it was on numbing fire. He screamed. He wanted the pain to stop.

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP, HARRY POTTER?**"

Harry refused to speak, not wanting to give Nargoa the satisfaction. He shocked him again.

"**I CAN MAKE THE PAIN STOP, HARRY. JUST COME OVER HERE, CRAWL ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES, GRAB THE END OF MY CLOAK AND KISS IT. SWEAR ALLEGIANCE TO ME, AND I SWEAR TO GIVE YOU A PAINLESS DEATH.**"

Harry struggled to sit up, his body still in numbing in pain. Mustering all the strength to look at Nargoa, Harry spat in his direction. Nargoa laughed.

"**I'M IMPRESSED, HARRY! MOST PEOPLE TWICE YOUR AGE SUBMITTED TO ME AFTER THAT AMOUNT OF PAIN I PUT THEM THROUGH. BUT THE ENDS OF MY CLOAK HAVE NOT TAKEN KINDLY TO YOUR REJECTION**."

The tears of his cloak shot at Harry. They wrapped themselves around his arms, legs and neck. Ice-cold, they drained all the warmth from his body. Harry tried to struggle, to get them off, but more came, and he could not get rid of them , not rid them of their icy touch. Nargoa glided towards them as they continued wrapping.

"**I SUPPOSE YOU'RE WISHING THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING THROUGH THIS?"**

He bent down. His hand lowered. He put his sword like fingers evenly across Harry's face.

"**I SUPPOSED YOU'D WISH,**" Nargoa continued, "**THAT THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM.**"

He placed his remaining finger and dug it into Harry's forehead.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming. After breathing a few times he was calm. It was all a dream, all a nightmare. However, his relief soon turned to confusion. He wasn't in the dormitory. But he recognised the place.

It was the innards of his cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys' home. But what was he doing here? He hasn't slept under the cupboard for years, not since -

Oh no.

Harry studied his hands. They no longer belonged to a fourteen year old, but to a ten-year old.

No, no, no, NO!

It couldn't have been all a dream! It just couldn't! He couldn't possibly had dreamt four years! And yet he knew. He knew all of that had happened was impossible. But he must be fourteen. He knew things only a fourteen year old could know! Then again, if he really was eleven, then how could he know what it's really like to be a fourteen year old?

He heard rattling on the door.

"Open up!" Aunt Pertunia demanded.

"No, no!" Harry screamed, backing away from the door and into the corner. He couldn't go through all that, not again!

Uncled Vernon burst through.

"Come here, boy!" He growled, grabbing Harry by the leg, dragging him out.

"NO! NO!" Harry kept screaming, trying to hold onto something to stop him from being dragged out. But Uncle Vernon was too strong.

* * *

The Dursleys were having breakfast. Uncle Vernon was talking about some business deal. As usual, Harry only got the scraps for breakfast. There was a knock on the door. Dudley ran to it. His group of friends had arrived. While Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia watched the television, Dudley and his gang started to play their favourite game: Hunting Harry. Harry tried his best to keep away from them, but eventually they found him, and when they did, they started punching him, and when he fell to the ground, they started kicking him.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed, "STOP IT!"

Eventually the gang ran off. While on the floor, Harry realised that he had been crying.

Harry thought that he had learnt something, learnt to be stronger. He confronted a couple of dark wizards!

At least, he dreamt that he had.

But he did not feel stronger. He felt just as weak as he was before meeting Cessi.

None of it was real. Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione. Professor Cessi. All of them were only in his imagination. It was too unbearable a truth to handle. He was trapped. Trapped in this house forever, and he couldn't breath another minute of it in, not when there was no escape. There was only one way to escape all of this.

Harry walked straight to the kitchen. He grabbed the kitchen knife. Turning around to face the Dursleys, he held the knife to his throat.

"I'll do it!" He declared, "I'll kill myself!"

Harry didn't want to. He wanted them, someone, to stop him. For someone to care. The Dursleys' expressions remain vacant.

"Go ahead," Uncle Vernon told him, "Kill yourself. You're nothing but a waste of space, anyway."

"We'll be happy without you. Without needing to get you up, to feed you!" Aunt Pertunia added.

Dudley laughed.

"He won't do it! Look at him, shaking like that! He's too much of a wuss to cut his own neck! Do it, Potter, I dare you! DO IT!"

"Kill yourself."

"Waste yourself."

"Rid us of your existence."

Harry closed his eyes. They weren't going to stop him. They were egging him on. No one was going to stop him. Harry's hand shook. Would he be with his parents on the other side? Was there another side? Harry didn't know. He didn't know if there was a paradise where he would be reunited with his loved ones or an empty ocean of void, devoid of thought. Either way, anything was better than this!

His hand stopped moving.

Harry opened his eyes. He tried to move his hand, to slit his throat, but it wouldn't budge. Harry saw that a hand had grasped his wrist. He followed the arm, and saw Professor Cessi looking down at him.

"Don't do it, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"No. You can't be real. You can't be!"

"You have to live, Harry."

"I can't!" Harry said, "I can't live in this house, not in a world where Ron and Hermione don't exist!"

"You can. You're stronger than this."

"I'm not!"

Harry's arm was shaking, "I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You resisted the Imperius curse, didn't you!"

"But that never happened! You don't exist!"

"Harry, you can't let them win."

"I-I can't-"

"YES YOU CAN!"

Harry felt strength and warmth flowing from Cessi and through the arm he was holding and into him. There also came realisation. What was he doing? He looked down at the knife. Why was he about to cut his throat? What was he thinking? He can't let this happen, he can't end his life like this! He had to live, he had to persevere. So what if he was living with the Dursleys? It wasn't going to be forever! There was so much to experience and he wouldn't get the chance if he died right now!

"No," Said Harry, lowering the knife. The Dursleys looked shocked at his decision, even Dudley, who kept saying he couldn't do it.

"Do it!"

"Kill yourself!"

"Waste yourself!"

"Rid us of your presence!"

"No," Repeated Harry.

The Dursleys got angrier.

"Kill yourself!"

"Slit your throat!"

"Waste youself!"

"Rid us of you!"

"I will not."

It felt strange. Harry knew that there was no way Professor Cessi here could be real, and that this house, these people, were real. Yet the more he defied them, the more Cessi felt real and the Dursleys the illusions.

"DO IT!"

"I WILL NOT!" Harry roared, stabbing Nargoa in the eye with his wand. Nargoa emitted a high pitch roar. He clutched his eye as Harry tumble out of his grasp. He senses felt shocked with the hard, cold wet ground and air coming into contact with him. He looked up. He was back in the cemetery. What had happened? Was that experience with the Dursleys the real illusion? Had Nargoa trapped him in his worst nightmare, tried to make him kill himself? Harry was glad to be out of that prison, but this place wasn't exactly better. He had jumped out of the fire and back into the frying pan.

Nargoa looked at him. Blood oozed from his right eye.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" He screamed, "**I WOULD HAVE MADE IT EASY FOR YOU, LET YOU DECIDE FOR YOURSELF WHEN TO DIE!**"

He brought up his wand.

"**BUT NOW YOU FORCE ME TO KILL YOU ON MY TERMS!**"

"So be it!" Harry shouted, standing up, "I've no intention to die like that! I'd rather die fighting than whimper and give up on life!"

Thank you, Professor Cessi, Harry smiled to himself. You've saved me yet again.

The two wizards brought up their wands.

"Expelliarmus!"

"**FULGARSEMPRA!**"

The spells met, and made a connection. Spirits of the dead appeared. Nargoa had no idea was going on.

"**WHAT? WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?**" He was baffled, **"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"**

The spirits told Harry to run while they distracted Nargoa. They flew towards him

"**NO! NO!**"

From those diamond-shaped red eyes, Harry could see fear.

"**STAY BACK! STAY BACK!**"

Nargoa screamed as the spirits met him. Harry took his chance, and ran off to get the Portkey. He knew though that even before he reached it, the spirits that had helped him vanished, and now Nargoa and his wizards were after him. As he lunged for the Portkey, Nargoa's tentacle like cloak tears snipped at his heels. One managed to coil itself around Harry's ankle. Harry had grabbed the Portkey before it had a chance to grab hold of it, and vanished. Nargoa stared. His roar of despair could be heard throughout the village.


End file.
